Masih di Sini
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: "Pang … Kurasa ini hukuman … karena aku … sudah gagal … melindungimu …" / "Abang, jangan tinggalkan aku ...!" / Cahaya bintang yang telah hilang, akan tetap menjadi penuntun langkah kita di tengah kegelapan malam. [One-shot. Action. Ditulis untuk hari ketujuh event #KaizoWeek2017]


**Masih di Sini**

.

.

"Apa katamu, Shielda!? Ulangi sekali lagi!"

"Be-Benar, Komandan. Laksamana Tarung ... telah gugur."

"Ini mustahil ...!"

"Mereka menggunakan cara licik. Dan ... setelah ini ... aku sempat mendengar bahwa mereka akan mengincar Kapten Kaizo—"

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras, mengejutkan Shielda dan Komandan Koko Ci yang tengah berbincang. Mereka sedang berada di salah satu ruang rawat TAPOPS. Tepatnya, kamar perawatan Sai—kakak kembar Shielda—yang saat ini sedang tertidur. Mereka baru saja kembali dari pertempuran. Shielda tampaknya hanya luka ringan, tetapi Sai terluka parah.

"Fang?" Shielda berkata ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

Pemuda berkacamata serta berpenampilan dominan ungu itu masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Hingga dirinya berdiri tepat di depan Shielda yang duduk di kursi, di samping ranjang saudaranya.

"Shielda!" Fang langsung berseru, jelas tampak cemas. "Beri aku informasi detilnya!"

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Masih di Sini" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #KaizoWeek2017. Prompt: Lost Stars.**_

 _ **One-shot. KaiFang brothership. Ada OC.**_

 _ **WARNING! Rated T for violance, blood, and language. Death Characters.**_

* * *

.

.

Kaizo berjalan sendirian di planet sepi itu dengan kewaspadaan penuh. Saat ini, pertempuran sengit para penjaga Power Sphera melawan pihak Pemburu Power Sphera yang menyatukan kekuatan, telah pecah nyaris di seantero galaksi. Dan pertempuran yang telah berlangsung selama berbulan-bulan itu, sudah hampir mencapai klimaks. Mungkin akan segera berakhir.

Dan di sinilah Kaizo, di planet yang ditengarai sebagai markas utama para Pemburu Power Sphera. Kaizo bersama Lahap, serta beberapa tim lain, telah ditugaskan untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Luas dan sulitnya medan yang ditempuh, membuat mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar berpasangan. Karena mereka berjumlah ganjil, tadinya diputuskan akan ada satu kelompok yang terdiri dari tiga orang. Namun, akhirnya, Kaizo memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri. Tak seorang pun menentangnya, karena mereka semua tahu kehebatan sang 'Pemberontak Legenda'.

Sejauh ini, Kaizo belum menemukan apa pun. Nyaris di seluruh bagian planet yang dijelajahinya hanya ada hutan. Plus sedikit tanah lapang.

Kaizo berhenti sejenak ketika tiba-tiba ada yang menghubungi lewat alat komunikasi yang dipakainya di pergelangan tangan kiri. Ia pun menjawabnya, dan melihat sosok Komandan Koko Ci dalam bentuk hologram mini.

 _"Kaizo! Syukurlah ... Susah sekali menghubungimu."_

Memang benar. Saat ini pun, tampilan hologram itu sesekali tampak terdistorsi.

"Hm ... Planet ini dilingkupi semacam medan listrik statis yang mengganggu semua saluran komunikasi." Kaizo terdiam sejenak dengan kening berkerut. Dilihatnya ekspresi sang komandan seperti agak panik. "Apa ada masalah?"

Komandan Koko Ci tampak sedikit ragu.

 _"Kau ... baik-baik saja?"_

"Aku? Ya, semua baik-baik saja sejauh ini." Kening Kaizo berkerut lagi. "Memangnya kenapa?"

 _"Sebenarnya ... Shielda mendapatkan informasi dari musuh bahwa kau sedang diincar."_

Kaizo mendengus pelan. "Siapa yang berani mengincarku? Merekalah yang akan hancur!"

 _"Ya, aku tahu kau kuat, tapi ..."_ Sang Komandan memberi jeda. _"Dengar, Kaizo. Laksamana Tarung ... telah gugur dalam pertempuran."_

"Apa?"

Kaizo terdiam. Berita yang baru saja terucap itu sungguh di luar dugaannya. Bagaimana bisa sosok setangguh Laksamana Tarung dikalahkan oleh musuh?

 _"Dia telah dijebak, lalu dibunuh dengan cara licik."_ Komandan Koko Ci berkata lagi, seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kaizo. _"Aku mohon, berhati-hatilah."_

"Aku mengerti," akhirnya Kaizo menyahut. Dilihatnya ekspresi Koko Ci sudah lebih lega, tetapi seperti masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. "Ada apa? Komandan kelihatan gelisah."

Sang Komandan mendesah, terlihat berat. _"Kami semua cemas karena kau tidak bisa dihubungi. Terutama Fang. Akhirnya dia menyusulmu ke sana."_

"Pang?" Kaizo tampak terkejut.

 _"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Dan sekarang dia juga tidak bisa dihubungi."_

Tatapan Kaizo menajam. Sekelumit kecemasan membayang di matanya.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Jangan khawatir, anak itu akan baik-baik saja."

Kemudian, komunikasi diputus.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Setengah jam berlalu dengan cepat setelah Kaizo mendapat kabar soal adiknya, Fang. Dia masih menyusuri hutan dan tidak menemukan apa pun yang mencurigakan. Tidak juga tanda-tanda keberadaan Fang. Selama setengah jam itu pula, sudah beberapa kali Kaizo berusaha menghubungi anak itu, tapi sama sekali tidak ada respon.

"Pang," pemuda berpakaian biru muda itu bergumam sendiri. "Apa benar kau ada di sini?"

Berjalan beberapa meter lagi, Kaizo menemukan jalan setapak. Pohon-pohon tinggi dan rindang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan itu, di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Sepasang mata Kaizo yang beriris merah terang itu menajam. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

Meskipun begitu, Kaizo tetap melangkah maju, menyusuri jalan kecil yang seolah mengundangnya. Firasatnya mengatakan, ada sesuatu di ujung jalan ini. Mungkin saja markas musuh yang dicarinya. Atau sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Baru saja Kaizo berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba ia tersentak. Benar-benar hanya mengandalkan refleks, tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap bahaya yang mendadak terasa. Topeng kelabu bergaris-garis biru yang terpasang di kepalanya, dengan cepat turun menutupi wajah. Ia sendiri mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya lurus-lurus, masing-masing ke kanan dan kiri, membentuk dinding energi pelindung. Detik berikutnya, lusinan tembakan sudah memberondongnya.

Kaizo menganalisa keadaan dengan cepat, sementara dirinya masih terlindungi dari rentetan tembakan berkat kedua dinding energi. Tersembunyi di bagian atas pepohonan, dia melihat pucuk-pucuk senjata. Semua mengarah tepat kepadanya, enam di kanan dan enam di kiri. Sepertinya senapan otomatis. Sebagian memuntahkan peluru keras, dan yang lainnya berupa tembakan laser. Kaizo pun melepaskan gelombang energi yang menghancurkan seluruh senjata itu tanpa sisa.

Belum menurunkan kewaspadaan, Kaizo melihat benda terbang kecil mendekat ke arahnya. Ternyata hanya _drone_ bermonitor. Biasanya digunakan untuk menyampaikan pesan. Tepat setelah Kaizo menaikkan lagi topeng tempurnya, layar menampilkan gambar Fang!

 _"Kalau kau ingin dia selamat, datanglah."_ Suara robotik terdengar dari _drone_ berwarna hitam itu. _"Ikuti terus jalan di depanmu."_

 _Drone_ hitam melayang pergi. Tatapan mata Kaizo menajam. Ada sisi dirinya yang memperingatkan bahwa ini mungkin saja jebakan. Namun, ketidakpastian keberadaan Fang membuatnya mengambil resiko itu.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Jalan setapak itu membawa Kaizo ke sebuah tempat sepi. Pepohonan benar-benar lebat di sini, sehingga cahaya matahari planet ini hanya sedikit yang bisa menerobos masuk. Bahkan di satu area cukup lapang tempat Kaizo kini berdiri, cahayanya minim saja.

Kaizo melolos dan mengaktifkan Pedang Tenaga miliknya tiba-tiba. Lantas berbalik sembari mengayunkan pedang itu. Tepat waktu untuk menangkis tembakan yang terarah padanya.

"Penembak jitu?" Kaizo mendengus sinis, lalu berseru, "Percuma menyerangku dari belakang! Keluar dan hadapi aku!"

Seseorang benar-benar muncul dari balik salah satu pohon. Kaizo belum pernah melihatnya, tapi dia bisa merasakan lelaki tinggi di hadapannya itu bukan orang sembarangan. Dan dari senjata yang dibawanya—semacam tombak—sudah jelas dia bukanlah penembak jitu tadi.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, Kapten Kaizo," orang itu berkata dingin.

Kaizo mengerutkan kening. Secara fisik, penampilan orang itu sama dengan rasnya sendiri. Dia masih muda, mungkin hanya beberapa tahun di atasnya. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan diikat tinggi. Penampilannya pun didominasi warna hitam. Serasi dengan warna iris matanya yang sekelam langit malam.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Kaizo bertanya.

"Tidak. Tapi aku sangat mengenalmu ... _Pembunuh!"_

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah membunuh adikku setahun yang lalu. Karena itu, bersiaplah! Hari ini, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama di planet ini!"

Orang itu memainkan tombak bermata tiga miliknya sebentar.

"Namaku Yari. Hari ini, akan kutagih nyawa adikku yang sudah kaurenggut!"

Pertarungan pedang melawan tombak tak terelakkan lagi. Yari ternyata memiliki kecepatan dan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Masih ditambah ancaman penembak jitu. Kaizo memperkirakan, setidaknya ada tiga orang yang keberadaannya bisa dia rasakan. Beberapa kali, mereka melepaskan tembakan baik peluru keras maupun laser di saat-saat yang berbahaya. Dalam waktu singkat, Kaizo dibuat terdesak.

"Hmph! Kau memang sekuat yang diberitakan." Yari memberi jeda sejenak, sekaligus mengambil napas.

"Apa kau juga bagian dari para Pemburu Power Sphera?" tanya Kaizo tiba-tiba.

Yari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja. Dulu, aku dan adikku dikenal sebagai sepasang pendekar tombak terkuat satu galaksi. _Sebelum kau membunuhnya!"_

Gantian Kaizo yang mendengus.

"Orang-orang seperti kalian tidak pantas menyebut diri sebagai pendekar."

 _"Berani sekali kau—!?"_

Baru saja Yari hendak menyerang dalam amarah, mendadak alat komunikasinya berbunyi. Begitu mengeceknya, dia langsung terkekeh.

"Sepertinya dewi keberuntungan berpihak padaku," katanya.

Dengan menekan satu tombol, Yari memproyeksikan sesuatu dari alat komunikasinya dalam bentuk hologram berukuran cukup besar. Dengan begitu, Kaizo bisa ikut melihatnya. Walaupun tipis, tampak perubahan dalam raut wajah Kaizo. Betapa tidak, jika proyeksi hologram itu menampilkan sosok adiknya semata wayang.

Kaizo melihat Fang dalam keadaan terikat kuat oleh rantai. Dia dipaksa berlutut dan terlihat lemah. Tampak beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Tidak terlalu parah, tapi yang membuat Kaizo cemas adalah sosok tiga orang di sekitar Fang yang tertangkap layar. Ketiganya laki-laki, dari tiga ras berbeda. Kaizo mengenali mereka sebagai Pemburu Power Sphera yang cukup punya nama.

Kaizo tersentak samar ketika salah satu dari tiga pria tadi tiba-tiba mencengkeram rambut Fang. Lantas menyentakkannya dengan kasar ke atas, memaksa anak itu mengangkat wajah.

 _"Ka … Kap … ten …,"_ Fang berbicara terputus-putus dengan napas tersengal. Sangat jelas tampak kesakitan. _"Maafkan … aku …"_

Orang itu melepaskan cengkeramannya, sehingga Fang kembali tertunduk. Namun, satu orang yang lain segera melepaskan sebuah tendangan keras ke tubuh pemuda 15 tahunan pemilik kuasa bayang itu, membuatnya tersungkur dalam rintih kesakitan. Setelahnya, komunikasi langsung diputus.

"Pang!" Kaizo tidak bisa lagi menahan kecemasannya. Dan reaksi itu membuat Yari terkekeh.

"Pang?" ulangnya. "Menurut informasi, nama bocah itu Fang. Ternyata kau punya panggilan kesayangan untuknya, ya …"

Yari memberi jeda, sementara Kaizo mengarahkan tatapan membunuh kepadanya. Tidak lagi berusaha menutup-nutupi emosi.

"Melihat reaksimu," Yari melanjutkan, "sepertinya benar … dia memang _adikmu._ Lagipula, kalau dilihat-lihat kalian sangat mirip."

Kaizo menggeretakkan rahangnya. "Yari, ini antara kau dan aku. Jangan libatkan orang lain!"

"Orang lain? Hahahahaha …" Yari malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Anak itu bukan orang lain, 'kan? Sudah kubilang, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang sudah kaulakukan pada adikku!"

DEG!

Kaizo merasakan detak jantungnya menguat sekejap, demi menyadari ancaman nyata pada suara musuh di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba saja, untuk pertama kali dalam 24 tahun kehidupannya, dia merasa takut.

"Kau— _Ukh!"_

Baru saja Kaizo hendak maju menyerang, tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan meletus, memelesat tanpa ampun menembus bahu kirinya dari belakang. Yari kembali tertawa.

"Hebat, hebat!" katanya dengan nada mengejek. "Ternyata sebesar itu efeknya, sampai-sampai kau lengah dan gagal menghindari penembak jituku."

Kaizo benar-benar dikuasai amarah, tetapi perlahan ia menenangkan diri, sadar ucapan lawannya memang benar. Mencoba mengabaikan luka tembak di bahunya, Kaizo bersiaga penuh dengan pedang di tangan. Pertarungan kali ini harus diselesaikan secepat mungkin!

"Oh, ya … Aku lupa bilang," tiba-tiba Yari bicara lagi, sementara ia juga bersiaga penuh dengan tombak trisulanya. "Aku sudah memberitahu teman-temanku … kalau sudah selesai bermain-main dengan Fang, mereka boleh _membunuhnya."_

Kaizo tersentak. Sebagian dirinya tahu, musuh sedang berusaha memprovokasinya, mengganggu fokus dan ketenangannya. Tapi hatinya tetap tidak bisa berbohong.

"Lagipula, anak itu juga bukan anggota TAPOPS sembarangan. Membunuhnya akan menguntungkan pihak kami—"

Ucapan Yari terputus. Sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba, Kaizo akhirnya berinisiatif menyerang duluan. Lelaki berambut hitam itu menyeringai, bersiap menyambut pertarungan yang ditekadkannya menjadi duel sampai mati. Setelah beberapa jurus, tampaklah bahwa keduanya seimbang. Meskipun dari segi senjata, Yari lebih diuntungkan karena menggunakan tombak.

Pertarungan semakin cepat, semakin sulit diikuti dengan mata normal. Baik Kaizo maupun Yari tak ada yang mau mengalah. Pedang dan tombak beradu berkali-kali, pelan-pelan mulai merampas tenaga dan napas para pemakainya.

"Kapten Kaizo!" Rupanya Yari bermaksud mengganggu konsentrasi Kaizo lagi di sela-sela pertempuran mereka. "Kira-kira … apa mereka sudah puas menyiksa adikmu, hah!?"

Sesuatu berkilat di mata Kaizo, tetapi dia tidak menanggapi ucapan lawan.

"Teman-temanku tidak akan keberatan membuat Fang merasakan 'neraka'!" Yari masih melanjutkan. "Mungkin sekarang bocah itu sudah mati—"

Kaizo menambahkan energi secara mendadak ke dalam pedangnya. Dilanjutkan satu sabetan melintang langsung ke perut lawan. Yari cukup kaget, tapi masih bisa menghindar ke kanan belakang dengan gesit. Sebaliknya, dia sangat senang karena sadar provokasinya telah berhasil.

Nyaris tanpa jeda, Yari mengarahkan tombak ke sisi kiri tubuh Kaizo yang nyaris tanpa pertahanan. Dia tidak terlalu kaget saat Kaizo menahannya dengan perisai energi. Pria itu tetap tersenyum sinis, puas, karena pada saat itulah terdengar desingan halus senapan!

Dada Kaizo berdesir tajam. Dia menyadari serangan tiba-tiba salah satu penembak jitu itu, tetapi terlambat untuk menghindar. Ia hanya sempat sedikit berkelit, supaya tembakan tidak mengenai organ vital. Karena dia yakin, itulah yang diincar musuh. Benar saja, tahu-tahu sesuatu sudah bersarang di dada kirinya, hanya meleset sedikit saja di samping jantung.

Kaizo menggeram pelan, setengahnya karena menahan sakit. Namun, ia juga melihat celah pada pertahanan musuh di saat-saat singkat tersebut. Pemuda itu pun kembali bergerak secepat mungkin, mengincar kemenangan di depan mata. Akan tetapi, sebelum langkahnya sempurna, tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur. Bukan cuma itu, tubuhnya nyaris limbung, walaupun akhirnya bisa tetap berdiri. Konsentrasinya hilang sedetik. Hanya sedetik, tetapi sudah cukup untuk memberi kesempatan kepada lawan untuk menusukkan tombak, tepat menembus perutnya!

"Mau kuberitahu sesuatu?" Yari berkata dengan nada menekan, sekaligus penuh kemenangan. Didorongnya tombak di tangannya, menembus tubuh lawan semakin dalam. "Tembakan barusan tidak berbahaya. Tapi pelurunya adalah peluru khusus, yang melebur di dalam tubuhmu dengan cepat, sebagai obat bius ringan."

 _"Aakh—!?"_

Kaizo terhuyung mundur selangkah ketika tombak itu dicabut dari tubuhnya. Ia sempat terbatuk, memuntahkan darah segar. Sementara, darah pun mengalir dari luka di perutnya. Yari tertawa puas di hadapannya. Lantas memberi isyarat ringan, diikuti dua tembakan dari penembak jitunya. Satu mengenai bahu kanan Kaizo dari depan. Dan satu lagi menembus paha kirinya. Serangan terakhir ini—akhirnya—membuat sang Pemberontak Legenda jatuh bertekuk lutut.

Sekali lagi, Kaizo terbatuk darah. Tangan kanannya yang gemetar, menekan luka tusuk di perutnya yang masih terus mengalirkan darah segar. Kesadarannya mulai menipis, tapi dia berusaha bertahan. Musuh masih ada di hadapannya. Bukan cuma satu yang tampak di matanya, tetapi juga tiga lagi yang bersembunyi. Harga dirinya tidak mengizinkan untuk meninggalkan medan pertempuran setengah-setengah begini. Apa pun alasannya!

"Hoo … Kau belum mau menyerah, rupanya?" Yari menangkap semangat juang yang belum padam dari mata lawannya. Ia pun melangkah mendekat, mempersiapkan tombak untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Diarahkannya bagian tajam senjata itu tepat ke jantung lawan yang tampaknya sudah tidak bisa bergerak. "Jangan khawatir. Akan segera kuakhiri penderitaanmu. Setelah itu … kau bisa berkumpul kembali bersama adikmu … _di alam keabadian!"_

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Kaizo membuka mata kembali setelah entah berapa lama tak sadarkan diri. Ia masih duduk tersandar di sebuah pohon besar, dengan tangan kanan terposisi di sekitar perut. Pendarahannya masih ada, tetapi sudah hampir berhenti.

Sepasang iris merah terang itu tampak sayu, sementara pemiliknya bernapas dengan berat. Sesak. Sakit. Sementara, tergeletak di tanah tak jauh di hadapannya, jasad Yari, si Pemburu Power Sphera bersenjata tombak.

Benar. Dia sudah mati. Para penembak jitu juga sudah mati. Jasad-jasad mereka bergelimpangan di tanah, tak jauh dari pepohonan. Kaizo sendiri tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana kejadiannya.

Semua terjadi sangat cepat. Yang ia tahu, begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Yari soal kematian sang adik, dirinya menjadi gelap mata. Ia tidak peduli lagi soal dirinya, luka-luka di tubuhnya, bahkan nyawanya. Hanya mengamuk, dengan pedang tergenggam di tangan. Bahkan Kaizo pun merasa bahwa saat itu dirinya telah berubah menjadi setan pembunuh yang menakutkan.

Dan tahu-tahu, dia sudah berhasil mengayunkan pedangnya, hingga menimbulkan luka fatal yang merenggut nyawa lawan. Ketiga penembak jitu tentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Namun, entah bagaimana, tubuh Kaizo mampu bergerak dengan kecepatan luar biasa, menghindari setiap tembakan.

Kemudian, dengan cepat ia memanipulasi energi untuk balas 'menembak' ketiga musuh yang tersisa. Dua langsung jatuh dari pohon ke tanah dengan luka tepat di jantung, tak tertolong lagi. Satu lagi juga terjatuh, tetapi serangan Kaizo agak meleset, sehingga dia masih bertahan. Hanya untuk merasakan pedang sang Pemberontak Legenda yang merenggut nyawanya.

Setelah itu, Kaizo masih berusaha bergerak. Terseok. Niatnya mencari keberadaan Fang. Namun, kondisi tubuhnya terus melemah. Hingga pada akhirnya, dia jatuh terduduk setelah menyandarkan diri ke sebatang pohon. Kemudian tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Pang …," Kaizo bergumam, lirih dan bergetar. Dicobanya menghubungi Fang lewat alat komunikasi, tetapi sama sekali tak bisa tersambung.

Menahan semua luka dan sakit di tubuhnya, Kaizo berusaha bangkit. Namun, tubuhnya sudah nyaris tak bisa digerakkan lagi. Dan usaha itu hanya membuatnya harus merintih kesakitan.

 _"Akh_ —Pang … Kurasa ini hukuman … karena aku … sudah gagal … melindungimu …"

Kaizo merasakan kesadarannya kembali menjauh. Tubuhnya semakin digerogoti sakit yang menyiksa, sementara napasnya semakin sesak.

"… Maaf … kan … aku … Pang …"

Setelah mengucapkan dua kata itu, tubuh Kaizo melemas dengan mata terpejam. Dan tidak bergerak lagi.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Fang berlari secepat yang dia bisa menyusuri jalanan setapak itu. Tubuhnya masih terasa sakit akibat siksaan musuh selama dirinya sempat ditawan. Tapi Fang tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Yang ada di mata dan pikirannya sekarang hanyalah abangnya, Kaizo.

Beruntung bagi Fang, ketika berada dalam kondisi yang nyaris tak ada harapan, bantuan datang. Tepatnya Shielda bersama BoBoiBoy. Hanya berdua, mereka mampu mengalahkan ketiga orang yang menawannya, lalu membebaskannya. Setelah itu, mereka memaksa salah satu musuh untuk memberitahu keberadaan Kaizo. Ke situlah arah tujuan Fang saat ini. Sementara Shielda dan BoBoiBoy akan melanjutkan ke tujuan mereka sebenarnya, membantu rekan-rekan yang telah berhasil menemukan markas musuh.

Fang tidak akan merasa setakut ini, seandainya salah satu orang yang menangkapnya tidak memberi informasi, bahwa Kaizo sedang berhadapan dengan salah satu Pemburu Power Sphera terkuat.

 _Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Kapten kalah!_

Begitulah ia berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri. Tapi saat ini di dadanya ada suatu perasaan yang sangat menekan. Seperti firasat buruk yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. _Sangat_ buruk.

Dan firasat itu akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban, ketika Fang tiba di tempat itu. Tempat sepi dan hanya mendapatkan sedikit cahaya. Ada empat jasad tergeletak di tanah. Semuanya musuh. Namun, yang membuat jantung Fang nyaris berhenti berdetak, adalah sosok kelima. Yang tampak tersandar tak bergerak di sebuah pohon dengan mata tertutup.

"KAPTEN!"

Fang berlari menghampiri Kaizo. Lantas menjatuhkan diri tepat di sisi sang kakak, dan langsung merengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Dadanya berdesir tajam melihat luka-luka dan darah di tubuh abangnya. Tak mau percaya dengan apa yang disaksikannya di depan mata, Fang memeriksa denyut nadi Kaizo. Kelegaan memenuhi dirinya seketika. Namun, denyut itu hanya lemah.

Tak mau buang waktu, Fang langsung meminta bantuan medis TAPOPS melalui Jam Kuasa miliknya, setelah mengabarkan kondisi Kaizo. Baru kemudian dicobanya menyadarkan abangnya.

"Kapten! Kapten, bangunlah! Kumohon, buka matamu!"

Fang benar-benar merasa takut dan panik ketika Kaizo sama sekali tidak merespon. Bagi Fang, Kaizo adalah sosok yang sangat kuat. Mungkin nyaris tak terkalahkan. Tidak sedetik pun pernah terlintas di pikirannya akan melihat Kaizo dalam kondisi seperti sekarang ini.

"Kapten …!"

Hampir semenit kemudian, barulah Kaizo membuka mata perlahan. Tepat ketika air mata Fang sudah mulai jatuh. Kaizo sempat merintih pelan, sebelum matanya menangkap sosok Fang, sangat dekat di sisinya.

"Pang …?" Kaizo berucap lirih, sedikit ragu. "Kau … masih … hidup?"

Tahu Kaizo mengira dirinya telah tewas, Fang buru-buru mengangguk. "Iya, Kapten. Aku ... Aku di sini. Aku baik-baik saja. BoBoiBoy dan Shielda menolongku. Sekarang semuanya sedang menyerbu markas musuh. Sebentar lagi, kita pasti menang!"

Kaizo terdiam, mencerna semua informasi dengan cepat.

"Baguslah," katanya, lemah.

Setelah itu, tiba-tiba Kaizo kembali merintih kesakitan sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Kapten, bertahanlah! Aku sudah memanggil bantuan. Sebentar lagi mereka datang," Fang mencoba menenangkan abangnya, tetapi tidak terlalu berhasil. Malah, Kaizo tiba-tiba terbatuk, lantas memuntahkan darah.

"KAPTEN!?"

Fang nyaris menangis, tetapi mati-matian menahannya. Dilihatnya Kaizo tampak semakin lemah dan pucat. Napasnya pun semakin terputus-putus.

"Pang … apa kau … membenciku?" tiba-tiba Kaizo bertanya.

Fang merasa jantungnya seolah diremas oleh ketakutan yang semakin nyata, tetapi dia menjawab juga, "Ti … Tidak. Tidak pernah."

"Kalau begitu … panggillah ..." Napas Kaizo pun tampaknya semakin melemah. "Panggillah … aku … seperti yang … selama ini … kauingin … kan …"

Fang menyerah. Dia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan tangis.

"Pang … aku mau … de … ngar …"

Mati-matian, Fang berusaha membuat tangisnya mereda.

"Kapten …," anak itu berkata gemetar di sela-sela isakan. "A … Abang … Abang …"

Kaizo menatap wajah adiknya, tersenyum. Kali ini, benar-benar satu senyum yang hangat. Dan Fang mati-matian berdoa, itu bukanlah senyum abangnya yang terakhir.

"Pang ... hiduplah ... dengan ... baik ... _Uhuk! Uhuk!"_

Kaizo kembali batuk darah dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Abang … Abang! Abang, jangan tinggalkan aku …!"

Fang tercekat, lantas tangisnya menderas, dan semakin deras. Sepasang iris merah terang Kaizo terus saja menatapnya. Sangat lembut. Dan itu membuatnya semakin takut. Kemudian, mata itu menutup perlahan, masih sambil menatap Fang. Setelah itu, tubuh Kaizo pun melemas. Dan tidak bergerak lagi.

"Tidak … Tidak mungkin … Abang!"

Fang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh abangnya tanpa hasil. Lantas dipaksa menyerah, ketika tangannya yang bergerak gemetar memeriksa nadi Kaizo, tidak menemukan apa pun di sana. Dan kepedihan yang menghantamnya saat itu, sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa pun.

"ABAAAAAAANG!"

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Pertempuran telah berakhir. Namun, Markas TAPOPS dilanda duka luar biasa dengan kehilangan anggota-anggota terbaiknya. Dan di situlah, Fang berbaris bersama seluruh anggota TAPOPS yang masih bertahan. Di salah satu bagian markas yang cukup lapang. Komandan Koko Ci berdiri memberikan 'pidato perpisahan'. Sementara, di belakangnya, berjajar puluhan peti mati. Sedianya, jasad-jasad di dalamnya akan dibawa oleh keluarga, kerabat, atau teman ke planet asal masing-masing.

"Dan berikut inilah, nama-nama rekan yang telah gugur mendahului kita pada hari ini …"

Komandan Koko Ci mulai menyebutkan nama-nama. Suara beratnya yang berwibawa, terdengar agak bergetar. Dan benar-benar tersendat ketika akhirnya menyebut nama seseorang yang cukup dekat dengannya.

" Laksamana Tarung, dan …" Komandan Koko Ci harus berhenti sejenak untuk menenangkan diri, sebelum menyebut nama terakhir, "Kapten Kaizo."

Fang tersentak kecil ketika mendengar nama abangnya disebut. Tetapi ekspresinya hampa, seperti juga hatinya. Banyak orang di sekitarnya sudah menangis, tetapi dia tidak menangis. Dia sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi, seolah hatinya telah mati bersama dengan kematian abang satu-satunya.

"Kita akan berduka, tetapi kita juga akan tetap melanjutkan perjuangan. Karena kemenangan hari ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat berat, dan harus terus dijaga, sampai anak cucu kita kelak."

Komandan Koko Ci masih melanjutkan pidatonya. Ia lalu menatap langit-langit markas yang terbuat dari kaca kuat sekaligus transparan. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya, ikut mendongak ke sana. Tampaklah bintang-bintang yang berkedip-kedip di tengah kegelapan tanpa batas. Seolah menambahkan suasana haru sekaligus sakral di tempat itu.

"Kalian lihat bintang-bintang itu? Ribuan bahkan jutaan bintang tersebar di seluruh angkasa. Di antaranya mungkin ada bintang-bintang yang telah mati, tetapi cahayanya tetap bisa kita lihat .. sampai hari ini."

Komandan Koko Ci kembali memberi jeda, menatap para prajurit yang sebagian juga balik menatapnya.

"Seperti bintang-bintang yang telah hilang itu, marilah kita jadikan rekan-rekan kita yang hari ini gugur, sebagai cahaya kita. Cahaya yang akan tetap menyalakan semangat di dada kita. Walaupun mereka, orang-orang yang kita hormati atau sayangi, telah—"

"KAPTEN TIDAK MATI!"

Di tengah-tengah pidato Komandan Koko Ci yang masih belum selesai, tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan menginterupsi. Ialah Fang, yang kini menatap tajam ke arah podium sang Komandan. Pemimpin TAPOPS itu jelas terkejut, tetapi hanya tersenyum maklum saat melihat wajah Fang yang telah basah oleh air mata. Senyum yang juga terbalut kesedihan.

"Fang …"

"Kapten tidak mati …," Fang berkata lagi, kali ini sudah tampak lebih tenang. Ia lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dada yang masih terasa sesak, meremasnya sedikit. "Sekarang, dan nanti … Selamanya … Dia … masih di sini."

Komandan Koko Ci kembali mengulas satu senyum, tipis saja, dan masih terlihat sedih.

"Iya, benar," katanya kemudian. "Jangan pernah lupakan mereka. Karena mulai saat ini, mereka akan terus hidup di dalam hati kita."

Fang merasakan sesak itu semakin merajai hatinya. Kemudian ia membiarkan dirinya menangis lepas. Untuk seorang kapten dan abang yang selalu menjadi panutannya, selalu dibanggakan dan disayanginya. Meskipun abangnya, Kaizo, telah pergi meninggalkan dia untuk selama-lamanya. Fang tetap akan menjaga sosok Kaizo menjadi bintang penerang di hatinya.

Sampai akhir dia sendiri menutup mata.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

.

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Aku ... Aku nggak tega nulisnyaaaaa~ TTATT *baper sendiri*

/tapi ditulis juga

Halo, semuanya~jumpa lagi dengan Hime di hari terakhir _event_ #KaizoWeel2017 hiks ... _Bye-bye,_ Abang ... *nangis*

Rasanya pengin _no comment._ Karena dah agak lama nggak nulis angst yang benar-benar angst, kutumpahkan semuanya di sini. Yaa ... gitu deh, pokoknya ... :'(

Oya, soal nama Yari, itu berasal dari bahasa Jepang yang artinya 'tombak'. Kenapa Jepang? Karena Bang Ijo juga 'jejepangan', 'kan? Biar pas, gitu~ *diselepet*

Sebenarnya aku nggak begitu suka bikin OC (Original Character). Tadinya pengin bikin musuh _no name_ buat Kaizo, tapi karena merepotkan nulisnya, akhirnya kucariin nama. Btw~pas pertama dapet ide mau nulis ini, aku super bingung, gimana caranya mengalahkan Kaizo? Ah ... Abang memang kuat banget. Kurasa yang bisa ngalahin dia cuma cara licik, racun, atau semacamnya. Jadi seperti ini, deh.

Terakhir, soal bintang mati. Ini pelajaran sekolah sih, sebenernya. Jadi, cahaya bintang-bintang itu melewati jarak yang sangat amat jauh sekali sebelum sampai ke mata kita. Karena itulah, membutuhkan waktu yang juga super lama (mungkin sampai ribuan tahun atau bahkan lebih) sebelum bisa sampai ke kita. Artinya, cahaya bintang yang kita lihat saat ini, bisa jadi berasal dari bintang yang sudah mati ribuan tahun silam.

Okeee~! Aku happy banget bisa ikut SEMUA tantangan Kaizo Week 2017 setiap hari. Bukan maso lagi, maso bangeeeeeet~mwahahaha ... *kemudian tepar*

Sampai jumpa lagi di karya-karya selanjutnya~! \\(^o^)

.

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **05.11.2017**


End file.
